As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
An information handling system may include a RAID system for data storage. A RAID system may include a RAID controller and RAID disk drives. The RAID volume information or configuration information may be maintained in a storage site. For example, PERC 3 RAID cards store the configuration information on both the disk drives and on battery backed up NVRAM. Whenever a mismatch occurs between the disk array information stored on the drives and the disk array information stored on the adapter—which may indicate either an adapter or drive replacement—the user must manually enter the adapter's configuration utility during post and choose which configuration to keep. It is possible for the user to choose incorrectly, corrupting the drive array. Moreover, some embedded RAID on the motherboard (ROMB) implementations store the RAID array's configuration information on the motherboard. If the RAID controller fails, the board containing the failed controller is replaced. In this case, although the drive configuration did not change, the RAID configuration is lost, and the user must re-create the mirror, select one of the “already mirrored” drives and re-create the array. Depending on the size of the hard-drives, this operation can take multiple hours. Therefore, providing an information handling system with the capability to automatically update the RAID configuration following replacement of a RAID component would increase the efficiency of such a system.